10 Cosas que Amo de Nico Di Angelo
by Yessiica
Summary: Will Solace se encontraba en plena madrugada realizando turno en la enfermería y gracias a la paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar se pierde en pensamientos referentes a su chico favorito, a su chico muerte.


**10 COSAS QUE AMO DE NICO DI ANGELO**

P.O.V: Will Solace

No debía estar haciendo esto, pero era un semidiós con hiperactividad cuidando de una enfermería desierta en plena noche de fin de semana. Yo cuidaba por si ocurría algún problema con algún campista, pero estaba sumamente aburrido y había terminado pensando en el tierno y malhumorado hijo de Hades que ahora era mi novio. No tenia porque hacerlo, pero de alguna forma distraída termine haciendo una lista de las diez cosas que más amaba en él.

Su sonrisa

Amaba su sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, no su mueca graciosa o sarcástica que usaba siempre. Aquella sonrisa que me aceleraba el corazón, que hacia que sus ojos brillaran y un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha apareciera. Me alegraba mucho que esas sonrisas salieran mas a menudo ahora, que mismo estando molesto por alguna cosa el siempre me sonreía, sin importar la situación.

Había notado que muy pocas veces mostraba esa sonrisa, con pocas personas se mostraba tan libre. Note que parecía sentir desagrado en que los demás la vieran y me entristecía que pensara eso de si mismo pues el era hermoso. Haría todo en mis manos para que lo viera.

Flash Back

Era mi día libre en la enfermería por lo que había decidido alejarme del movimiento caótico del campamento e invitando a Nico nos fuimos al bosque cerca de la cima de la colina donde podíamos ver el cielo azul aun dentro de los limites del campamento. Habíamos ido solo para estar quietos y sin hablar y terminamos acostados en la hierba haciendo formas en las nubes. Cada vez las formas se volvían más extrañas y ridículas, pero me divertía, y fue ahí cuando la vi… aquella pequeña sonrisa con un hermoso hoyuelo en aquel rostro que me miraba mientras yo señalaba el cielo. Me perdí en todo lo que pudiera estar pensando y lo único coherente en mi cabeza y mis pensamientos era que quería ver muchas veces mas esa sonrisa, una verdadera, alegre y en paz, como si aun restara un poco de aquel pequeño niño entusiasta que había llegado al campamento.

Fin Flash Back

Su cabello

¡Si! Amaba su cabello, ese castaño oscuro que en la oscuridad parecía negro que era una mata desordenada de risos y mechones lisos. Era algo muy singular su cabello, y como parecía siempre desordenado como si no estuviera peinado, aunque eso era muy probable. Ese cabello resaltaba tanto en su rostro pálido cuando estaba en la enfermería por usar sus poderes y que resaltaba aun mas en su piel oliva de tonalidad mediterránea cuando me había hecho caso y dejado de usar sus poderes del inframundo.

Flash Back

Cuando descubrí que Nico no era muy afín del contacto físico me había entristecido un poco, pues a mi me encantaban los abrazos y en contacto físico en general. Con el tiempo note que el problema no era que no quisiera contacto físico era el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado. No había recibido un cariño en tanto tiempo que ellos ahora le eran totalmente extraños.

Pero de a poco note que, si les gustaba, cuando nos íbamos a un lugar silencioso para estar relajados o cuando nos quedábamos en el despacho en la enfermería me gustaba tocarlo. No de una forma provocativa ni nada, sino que para hacerlo ver que él no era asqueroso como pensaba o repugnante. Que el merecía cariño y contacto físico con humanos. Empezó con un toque en su mano, un cariño en su brazo, un abrazo, y después una caricia en el cabello. Parecía un tierno gatito cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, aunque era el único en saberlo y eso me encantaba mucho. Su cabeza de movía en dirección a mi mano, el cerraba los ojos y su expresión se suavizaba mientras una sonrisa suave aparecía. La tensión en su cuerpo parecía evaporarse. Amaba verlo así y aunque suene posesivo me encantaba ser el responsable por eso.

Fin Flash Back

Sus Ojos

Amaba el chocolate, siempre tenia que comer un pedazo al día para sentirme bien, y ahora tenía más una razón para amarlo pues eran del mismo color que los ojos del Rey Fantasma. Eran de un marrón oscuro como el chocolate derretido que brilla por su liquidez. Él se sentía muy orgulloso en decir que no tenía emociones, en mostrar que sus emociones no aparecían en su rostro, pero si veías con detalle, si aprendías a leer sus ojos estos dirían todo lo que sus labios y rostro parecía esconder.

Flash Back

Lo había obligado a hacer un examen de rutina a cada semana por lo que como terminamos tan tarde y el estaba cansado le termine convenciendo que durmiera en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Era mi turno en la noche por lo que opte por estar en su cuarto para cuidarlo, no lo admitía a nadie, pero quería estar cerca de él, era una época donde éramos amigos solamente, pero en el cual yo ya lo quería de otra forma. Pero no arriesgaría la amistad que había demorado en construir con mis sentimientos para con él.

Estaba semi dormido ya que eran como las tres y media de la mañana cuando oí unos suaves sollozos y un pequeño ruido de las sabanas al moverse. Me levante rápidamente viendo que Nico parecía tener una pesadilla y asustado intente despertarlo. El empezó a llorar y a los minutos, cuando estaba casi entrando en desesperación el abrió los ojos aterrado mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, sin saber muy bien que hacer lo abrace contra mi y aunque se tensó rápidamente se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo desesperado. Estaba tan sorprendido con lo ocurrido que lo único que sentí fue cuando empezó a relajarse y se durmió en mis brazos a lo cual seguí acariciando su cabeza, algo que había iniciado de forma inconsciente mientras recordaba con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos el terror, el pánico, y la soledad que se veía tan nítidamente en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Nico parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido por lo que, aunque quisiera reconfortarlo no toque en el tema. Esa misma tarde Hazel, su hermana había venido al campamento de visita para ver como estaba y fue ahí cuando vi un cambio en sus ojos. Su rostro no mostro la sorpresa y felicidad que sintió, pero si sus ojos que brillaron y se volvieron un chocolate mas claro y cremoso. Fue ahí que note cuanto amaba sus ojos, pues estos hablaban todo lo que él se había visto obligado a callar con los años.

Fin Flash Back

Su Fortaleza

A los pocos días de la guerra, cuando los romanos ya se habían marchado empecé a notar los cambios que la guerra había dejado en el campamento. Ninguno estaba con ánimos para entrenar o molestar y ni los Stoll rompían el ambiente de tristeza que había quedado. En secreto tanto Percy como Annabeth me habían pedido pastillas para dormir y algún otro método que los hiciera dormir sin sueños. No necesite preguntar para saber que debían ser los recuerdos de lo vivido en el tártaro que los atormentaban por las noches oscuras. Sabía que Nico también debía tener pues sabía que había estado preso en un jarrón, y después había sido empujado hacia el abismo. A pesar de que lo vigilaba todo el tiempo que tenia libre no notaba si sufría mas allá de lo que ya lo hacia antes de la guerra. Hasta ese día.

Flash Back

Lo había buscado todo el día y conforme fueron pasando las horas decidí ir en la noche a buscarlo en su cabaña. No era seguro, pero temía que hubiera usado sus poderes poco después de haber pasado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar al traer la estatua y el desgaste que ya tenia desde antes de eso.

Al llegar a la cabaña dude un segundo en entrar, pero pronto la preocupación me venció y entre. Todo estaba oscuro apenas iluminado por dos antorchas al lado de los marcos de la puerta. Era muy diferente de mi cabaña ya que ella parecía ser una pequeña casa con una sala de estar y después un pasillo dividido a la derecha que era un cuarto vacío, en medio que parecía ser un baño y a la izquierda que era donde estaba la cama de Nico, pero donde él no estaba.

No me había dado cuenta de que el estaba en un pequeño sillón que había en un rincón sosteniendo una foto mientras pequeñas pero rápidas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. El parecía absorto en recuerdos, sin ver ni oír nada ni nadie. Me quede en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo con tristeza e impotencia, sabiendo que si me aproximaba era posible que no fuera bien recibido. Casi una hora después, cuando sentí que el sol estaba a punto de salir y notando como el miraba a la nada mientras abrazaba sus piernas Sali silenciosamente de la cabaña, aun sin procesar lo que había visto.

Horas después lo vi ayudando a los demás campistas a reconstruir el campamento y a proseguir con los ritos funerarios de los que habían fallecido. Fue ahí que note su fortaleza, en como a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, algo que muchos semidioses ni debían imaginar o tener pesadillas sobre eso, el lograba sobreponer sus penas y tristezas y ayudar a los demás, llegando a sufrir en silencio y solo ya sea por miedo de molestar a otros o por no tener a nadie para hacerle compañía. Ese día me jure que haría de todo por ser su amigo, por ser esa persona en la que el pudiera apoyarse.

Fin Flash Back

Su Forma De Ayudar A Los Demás

Él era malhumorado, sarcástico y podía llegar a ser hiriente con sus comentarios. Pero era educado, sensible y verdadero. Él podía reclamar al tener que ayudar a otros, pero yo sabia que en el fondo el lo hacia queriendo. Se había sacrificado, trayendo la estatua, a Reyna y a Hedge desde Europa hasta el campamento, consciente de que podría morir, pero mismo así lo había hecho.

Flash Back

Hacia como una semana que éramos novios oficiales, aunque decidimos mantenerlo en secreto para tener nuestro tiempo y acostumbrarnos a la relación que estábamos creando y así evitar preguntas incomodas.

Dos sátiros se habían perdido en Sátiro con dos semidioses que debían traer hasta el campamento. No estaba de acuerdo, pero Nico había dicho que estaba listo para hacerlo y Quirón dijo que era de extrema necesidad. Los cuatro estaban en un pequeño almacén, pero había monstruos en la zona y uno de los chicos estaba herido por lo que yo iba a acompañarlo para curar al chico y cuidar que todo estuviera bien con Nico.

Al llegar pudimos salvar a los chicos y a los sátiros, aunque nos encontramos con los monstruos, como diez aves de Estínfalo las cuales eran grandes como un albatros, pero tenían picos, alas y garras de bronce, aunque no era tan bueno como debía ser un hijo de Apolo en el arco, tenía muy buena puntería por lo que había logrado darle a uno de los monstruos, pero Nico se encontraba cansado y mismo así luchaba para salvarnos. Sin que me diera cuenta impidió que uno de ellos arañara a uno de los chicos hiriéndose en su lugar a lo cual sumamente preocupado y molesto recordé que en las historias las aves de Estínfalo habían huido con un ruido agudo a lo cual, después de rezar por ayuda a Apolo solté un grito ultrasónico que hizo posible que se fueran dejándonos en paz.

Había corrido para ayudar a Nico, pero este, queriendo evitar un nuevo posible ataque había ordenado que nos agarráramos a el y así nos llevó a través de viajes sombras al campamento, colapsando así que estuvimos todos en pie sanos y salvos.

Aprendí que, aunque me molestara, era algo que me encantaba de él. Su dedicación en salvar cualquier vida humana, mismo que quisiera aparentar desinterés por las personas. Era alguien que te demostraba constantemente que era un héroe, con hechos no con palabras vanas mismo que ni el lo creyera. No lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

Fin Flash Back

Sus Costumbres

Estaba totalmente consciente de que todos teníamos costumbres, algunas mas raras que otras por lo que no debía sorprenderme al descubrir costumbres de Nico y que estas fueran tan distintas como el propio hijo de Hades.

Flash Back

Hacía tiempo que había notado como el tomaba mi muñeca cada vez que se encontraba molesto, asustado, triste o estresado. No me importaba, mucho, por el contrario, pero me sorprendía como el sostenía mi muñeca, con el dedo gordo dentro de mi mano y la movía en movimientos circulares, como si intentara calmarme a mi envés de calmarse a si mismo.

También me producía una diversión resignada al notar como en todos sus desayunos necesitaba comer un trozo de algo dulce. No importaba lo que fuera, ya sea algún dulce o algún trozo de pastel. Siempre tenia que comer algo dulce. No era saludable comer dulce tan temprano y mas aun con el estómago vacío, pero ya me había rendido al intentar cambiar ese hecho de él, por lo cual había optado por intentar balancear su desayuno con otros alimentos.

Otra de sus costumbres, que en realidad no era extraña, pero si llamaba la atención, era el hecho de como terminaba girando el anillo de calavera en su dedo cada vez que pensaba en algo serio o tuviera algún problema. Parecía ser totalmente inconsciente ya que cuando se lo había comentado parecía realmente sorprendido.

Y un hecho que amaba demasiado, era que ya que el parecía tener una temperatura un poco mas baja de lo normal le gustaban las cosas calientes, ya fueran bebidas, comidas o el contacto. Claro que no permitía que nadie lo abrazara o expresara físicamente cariño, pero había notado que cuando yo lo abrazaba le gustaba apoyar su cabeza en mi cuello, algo que me producía cosquillas, pero me encantaba. Había demorado en entender que de ese modo él podía sentir todas las pulsaciones de mis arterias y venas. Además, siempre colocaba su mano sobre mi corazón, comprobando como latía. Me entristecía y enternecía pensar que él siempre quería comprobar que yo estaba vivo, por lo que buscaba darle esa respuesta a su duda inconsciente siempre que posible ya sea tomándole la mano para que le transmitiera mi calor o abrazándolo para que sintiera mi corazón, el cual se volvía loco por su culpa.

Fin Flash Back

Sus Te Quiero y Sus Te Amo

Me encantaba que me dijera te amo o te quiero pues él no los decía siempre pero cuando lo hacía se sentían magníficos. Sus acciones me demostraban su cariño hacia mi siempre pero mismo así siempre era bueno oírlo decirlo.

Flash Back

Estaba sumamente nervioso, ya teníamos seis meses de novios y había preparado una cita para Nico en su cumpleaños. Pero además de eso quería decirle que lo amaba ya que era la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta y para mi eso era importante. Ya que quería que el supiera, que el oyera y tuviera certeza de que lo amaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Había preparado una pequeña mesa a orillas del lago donde se podría ver todo el cielo estrellado y se podría disfrutar del frescor de la noche viendo a lo lejos como la nieve caía.

Allí había puesto dos platos de comida italiana que había adivinado, eran sus favoritos y una tarta de chocolate con chocolate caliente.

Todo había salido perfecto. Habíamos pasado un rato agradable y solos, sin ningún inconveniente por lo que al volver al campamento y acompañarlo hasta su cabaña iba reuniendo coraje para decirle que lo amaba, sin darme cuenta de que ya estaba frente a su cabaña solo saliendo de mi ensoñación cuando unos labios finos pero dulces y cálidos se posaron en los míos en un tierno y rápido beso para que después se separaran y apenas en un susurro me dijeran "Te amo Will, gracias por esta noche" y tras eso rápidamente esos labios junto a un rostro sonrojado y un cuerpo rápido se escabullera dentro de la cabaña 13 dejándome aturdido y con una sonrisa estúpida fuera de esta, repitiéndome esa frase varias y varias veces hasta caer dormido en mi cama.

Fin Flash Back

Su Amor Incondicional hacia…

-Que haces sunshine? - me pregunto un suave susurro en mi cuello que mandaron escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo

-Nico! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dije al darme vuelta y ver a mi novio tras de mi silla con una sonrisa burlona y su ceja arqueada. De forma sigilosa intente esconder el papel donde estaba haciendo aquella lista, de la cual ahora me estaba arrepintiendo.

-Pues… te vengo a hacer compañía y tú? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada- dije, aunque me avergüenza admitirlo que sonó mas a un chillido culpable que a un comentario inocente.

-Enserio? - pregunto y en un rápido movimiento me quito la hoja de la mano y empezó a leerla.

Preso del pánico intente rodearlo para quitarle la hoja, pero este previniendo lo que pensaba hacer logro distanciarla logrando que en un manojo de miembros termináramos los dos sobre la cama del cuarto de la enfermería estando yo sobre Nico a lo cual tras la sorpresa sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos notando el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y viendo su distracción aproveche para besarlo y quitarle la hoja.

Antes de que pudiera sentirme triunfante note como Nico, con sus manos en mi cintura me movía e invertía nuestros lugares estando en ahora sobre mi con una sonrisa petulante y la hoja en su mano la cual rápidamente empezó a leer.

Avergonzado cerré los ojos, sin querer ver lo que el pudiera pensar, y me concentré mas en su cuerpo sobre el mío y el calor que este desprendía hasta que una caricia en mi mejilla me hizo abrir los ojos y ver nuevamente aquellos ojos que yo tanto amaba y que parecían brillar a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Te amo Di Ángelo- susurré sin querer romper aquella atmosfera.

-También de amo Solace- dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y apoyar su cabeza en mi cuello a lo cual automáticamente lo abrace por la espalda sonriendo.

Si, lo amaba demasiado y sabía que él también me amaba. No necesitaba hacer una tonta lista cuando no había una sola cosa que no amara de él, era mejor pasar mi tiempo con mi autentico Chico Muerte que solo soñando con él.

Porque la vida de un semidiós podía ser difícil, dolorosa y hasta corta. Pero eran estos momentos que me hacían disfrutar de la vida que llevaba, pues me hacían ver que valían la pena.

Hola, gracias por leer esta historia.

Espero que les guste mucho y si posible comenten sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas pues esto me haría muy feliz ayudándome a mejorar y saber sobre ustedes.

Saludos, Yessica


End file.
